User blog:ChocolateBliss/Chapter Twelve: Second Thoughts
Loon's POV As soon as Loomi and Dad leaves, Mom faces me. NO. GO AWAY. I back up, accidentally hitting my head on the wall. "St-Stay back! Please!" Mom sighs heavily. "Loon, let me--" "NO! Don't even BOTHER!! The only reason you're here is to hit me over and over again!!" She rolls her eyes. "Uggh, can you please STOP assuming things?! How can you speak for others? You can't even speak for yourself." .........SHUT UP. "LIKE THAT'S MY FAULT!!! YOU NEED HELP SPEAKING FOR YOURSELF!! IT'S NOT MY FAULT, NOR MY PROBLEM!!" {GROAN} "..You literally just said it's not YOUR problem..honestly. If you truly didn't care then you wouldn't have said that." ............ "..Exactly. So shut up and think before you speak. If you can even think AT ALL.." GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!! I DO NOT have ANY time for this.. "Whatever!! Go away!!! Just LEAVE ME ALONE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!!!" "..I can't do that." WHAT?!?! {GASP} I glare at Mom. "Why not? What stunt are you trying to pull THIS time?!" She frowns. "Maybe if you didn't INTERRUPT me with that shitty attitude of yours, I probably would have told you by now." ..Shitty attitude.. ..SHITTY ATTITUDE?!?! "..Do you REALLY want to know the reason WHY I'm usually considered 'grumpy' all the time?" Mom nods sarcastically. "Of course. It's not like we can ignore your terrible approach and vibe." ..I'll just pretend I didn't hear that. {EXASPERATED SIGH} "WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU?! YOU ALREADY KNOW THE DARN ANSWER!!!" She raises an eyebrow. "..And what is that, exactly?" UGGGHHHHHHH.. "I'M ONLY GRUMPY LIKE THIS BECAUSE YOU NOR DAD GIVE ME MUCH FOOD!!! AND WHEN I DO GET SOME FOOD, IT'S NOT ENOUGH. I'M SORRY BUT I CAN'T HELP THAT!!!" Mom blinks, freezing up. "Um, well..er.." Mmhm. Got you there. Her face crumples. "...Umm." ..Mom's not going to CRY..right? Tears run down her cheeks. ..Oops. Uhh, now what? "S-Sorry M-Mom.." She stares at me, her eyes widening. "L-Loon..?!" ..Yeah? "..What?" {DEEP BREATH} "..Wh-Why are you apologizing?" ..Shouldn't I be? If I don't, I'll get more bruises than I can count. {HEAVY SIGH} "..Why not? I'll probably get beaten again if I don't." Mom half-smiles. "..Thank you for not assuming things..for ONCE." ..Whatever. "..I don't care. Can you just leave..PLEASE?" She shakes her head. "..Did you forget? I have something to discuss with you." Which is..? "..What is it?" "Your recent punishment." ..RIGHT. "You mean the one where I go without food for an entire week?" Mom sighs in relief. "You DID remember! Thanks Loon!!" ..Sure. "Uh, what about it?" {FACEPALM} "Um..the thing is..uhh.." THE THING IS WHAT..?! {GROAN} "..What is it?! Why are you stalling?" Mom reddens. "..Sweetheart?" STOP. "Yes?" She instantly looks away. "..Have I ever told you about my family before?" ..I don't think so. I shake my head. "..Not that I know of, so no." {HAPPY SIGH} "Alright then." ..About your family.. "Mom..do you have any siblings?" She nods, flinching. "..Yes. I do." Oh really? "..How much?" {CHOKING} "..I don't think I can ever tell you.." EH?!?! {GASP} "Why not?" Her face grows pale. "Because..you'd..you'd hate me for it." ..Here we go AGAIN.. I narrow my eyes at her. "Who's assuming things NOW..?" Mom blushes again, lowering her head. "Um..hehe." ..Exactly. "..So will you PLEASE tell me how many siblings you--" "I'M THE YOUNGEST CHILD OF THIRTEEN, HAPPY NOW?!" ..Youngest child of thirteen? I stare at her. "..What do you mean, Mom?" {FACEPALM} "It means..I have twelve siblings.." TWELVE?!?! That's alot.. Mom slumps, frowning. "Six sisters and six brothers." ..Okay then. She covers her face. "..I totally understand if you hate me for this, but--" SHUT. IT. "STOP!!!" Mom lifts her head up again. "What..?!" "..Why do you keep doing that?! Like I could bring myself to hate you for something like that. It's not your fault you were born in a large family. Hating you wouldn't do me any good anyway. Because at the end of the day, you STILL have twelve siblings whether I like it or not." {GASP} "Aww, that was so sweet of you Loon.." Uhh, okay? "Anyway, about the--" {SHOVE} ?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Is Mom..HUGGING me?! {SNIFFLE} "..Thanks for that Loon. Maybe I was wrong about you.." ..EVERYONE is. What can I say? I'm a VERY misunderstood eight year old boy. "..I hope you REALLY mean it." Mom smiles genuinely. "Of course, honey. I'm so happy that you accept that little dark secret of mine." ..Why is it a dark secret? "Dark secret?" {EXASPERATED SIGH} "..This is just between you and me, but Lucas isn't really keen on large families." ..Why though? I squint. "But if that's the case..why did he marry you?" Mom shrugs. "Oddly enough, he was..CHARMED by me. His parents was too. And he said that he was there for ME, not my siblings. They have absolutely NOTHING to do with our relationship. The only thing that has changed was that they're his siblings-in-laws." Huh. I guess Dad ISN'T a total cold heartless deadbeat after all.. Of course, still counting the treatment he gives Loomi, that moves him RIGHT BACK into that spot. "..Interesting." {HUGE SIGH} "..I'm not done yet, Loon. Your punishment, remember?" RIIIIIIGHT. {GROAN} "..Okay. What about it?" Mom takes a deep breath. "Loon, this is a story that only Lucas knows. Please don't tell ANYONE, or drop hints that you've heard it, okay?" ..And why would I do that?! "Sure," I say, slumping against the wall. "Due to an empty stomach and brain, I'd probably forget about it the second you tell me." Mom frowns. "..Anyway..as you may have probably guessed, my family is..WAS..really poor. Which was understandable. Two parents with a low budget raising thirteen children in a small house? What's NOT to expect? After my birth, our money was stretched tight, and it was a constant battle between which necessities we needed THE MOST. Which was VERY complicated. Eventually, my parents and siblings decided that the water was more important than food, heat, and electricity. But when the water supply started to drain, our situation went from bad to worse. As I grew older, I noticed some of my sisters were alarmingly thin, and some of my brothers were malnourished. I felt guilty, since I thought that my birth severely changed my family's life forever. When I turned fifteen, I attempted to end my own life. But..all of my siblings stopped me. They made clear that I was NOT the reason why we were suffering. They knew that I didn't ask to be born. They said they were sorry for making me suffer. And I told them that it wasn't their fault. I was theirs, and only theirs. It was like fate WANTED..NEEDED me to be their last sibling. I just wanted a family..any family. And I got just that. And YES, we've been through SO MUCH THINGS..but look where I am now. I should have you know, Loon..ALL of my sisters and brothers are STILL alive. Our parents aren't, but that's okay. They deserve a lifelong break for being able to raise thirteen little ones all by themselves. Some parents can't even raise ONE child, let alone THIRTEEN. That's why I'm having second thoughts about your punishment. I don't want you to suffer like your mother, aunts, and uncles did." Wow..just..WOW. I blankly stare at her. "..You..you attempted to kill yourself?" Mom nods, embarrassed. This IS a bit private, but.. "I almost hate to ask, but..how?" {HEAVY SIGH} "..Starvation." ..OUCH. She shakes her head, confused. "..That's why I can't decide whether to SHORTEN it or to GET RID OF IT." ..The second option sounds quite nice. "..................." ........ Mom smiles to herself, standing up. "..I've made my decision." ..??? I perk up. "What is it..?" {DEEP BREATH} "..I have decided to unpunish you. Due to what you've done today, and the huge thing with me and my family.." ..Is she JOKING? {GRUNT} "..You're kidding, right?" Mom smiles warmly at me. "Nope. You no longer have a punishment." ..Why do I feel so..DISAPPOINTED right now? "..Wow. Um, thanks?" She giggles, giving me another hug. "You're more than welcome, Loon." ..I'm starting to feel a bit tingly.. {CHURNING} SHUT UP. OR ELSE. Mom gasps, pulling back. "Loon..you feeling okay?" ..I LOOK okay, does that count? I blush, rubbing my stomach. "I'm fine, Mom. It's just a teeny--" {ROLL} "..Loon?" {SLAM} {SHRIEKING} "LOON!!" My world fades to black, and I disconnect from reality.. Category:Blog posts